Tears In Heaven
by As de Espada
Summary: Num dia triste, Milo relembra alguns momentos com Camus. Camus x Milo, Yaoi.


**Tears In Heaven**

**(Songfic , Milo/Camus)**

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem (que pena u.u') e sim ao Kurumada, Toei, Bandai e mais um monte de gente mais eu não estou incluída.

_Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?_

_Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven?_

(Você saberia o meu nome se eu te visse no Céu ?

Nós seríamos o mesmo se eu te visse no Céu ?)

Milo andava pelas escadas do Santuário, em direção a 11° Casa. Fazia poucas semanas que _ele _havia partido. Entre um misto de raiva, culpa, tristeza, ele se indagou onde Camus estaria naquele momento. No Céu, no Inferno, no Limbo, nos Campos Elísios, numa Prisão do Submundo? Ele realmente não se importaria em estar em nenhum desses lugares, desde de que Camus estivesse com ele. Tudo que ele desejava era olhar naqueles gélidos olhos azuis mais uma vez. Queria ver nas íris azul claro aquele brilho discreto, como se coberto por uma camada de gelo : intocável mais ainda assim, visível. Se ele voltasse naquele momento, seria tudo como antes ?

_I must be strong and carry on,_

_Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven._

(Eu devo ser forte e continuar

Porque eu sei eu não pertenço ao Céu)

Os dias passavam rápidos mais o pensamento de Milo permanecia inerte, estático, _congelado. _Ele simplesmente ficava em seu templo ou no de Aquário se recusando mesmo a ir aos treinos, coisa que adorava. Ao contrário , se trancava em uma de suas 'moradas' e sentava no chão, olhando tudo a sua volta, revivendo dolorosamente cada lembrança. E depois de tantos anos, não importando se de relacionamento amoroso ou apenas de amizade ele se sentia tão impotente. Não queria continuar, simplesmente isso. Por isso se limitava a derrubar grossas lágrimas de pesar, tristeza e saudades. Ele sabia que se Camus o visse naquele momento, o criticaria por estar sendo tão fraco. Podia até imaginar a voz do francês lhe dizendo _' Não seja idiot mon age ! ' _com aquele sotaque carregado. Ele diria que não havia razão para se martirizar ou se culpar. Ele diria para ser forte, como todos a sua volta diziam. Mas imaginar Camus doía. Era como se tivessem arrancado um pedaço dele, o matado junto, tinham o deixado sem chão. Não dava para aceitar o fato de que nunca mais ouviria o francês lhe chamando de anjo, de belo, ou até mesmo ouvir ele blasfemar em francês e russo, uma coisa maravilhosa. Milo sentia que a qualquer momento, ele ia atravessar a soleira de sua casa, dizendo a Milo que ele era um bagunceiro e catando as roupas que o mesmo deixava sobre toda a casa. Não era possível. Naqueles últimos dias, tudo o que Milo tinha feito era perguntar – se a razão de tudo aquilo, porque ele havia sido tão burro e não tinha percebido que Saori Kido era mesmo Atena e porque não tinha deixado aquele garoto loiro morrer quando tinha chance.

_Would you hold my hand if I saw you in Heaven?_

_Would you help me stand if I saw you in Heaven?_

_I'll find my way through night and day,_

_Cause I know I just can't stay here in Heaven._

(Você seguraria a minha mão, se eu o visse no Céu ?

Você me ajudaria a levantar, se eu o visse no Céu ?

Eu encontrarei o meu caminho de noite e de dia.

Porque eu sei, que não posso ficar aqui no paraíso.)

Agora, sentado no chão da casa daquele que tanto amara e sempre amaria, fitava uma fotografia que se encontrava ao lado do telefone. Engatinhou até mais perto e a trouxe junto de si, até o canto em que estava sentado a alguns segundos atrás. Passava os dedos pela moldura trabalhada em ferro e logo corria os dedos pelo vidro que cobria a foto, desmontou o porta retrato, trazendo a fotografia para perto do seu peito, a abraçando e desejando ardentemente que fosse Camus ali e não apenas um pedaço de papel fotográfico estúpido. Depois voltou a fitar a foto em si: nela estava Camus iluminado pela luz alaranjada do crepúsculo, em um terno preto e sem gravata, os cabelos azuis contrastando com a pele clara, o olhar como sempre frio, a expressão séria como sempre, naquele ar tão irritantemente _blasé _que Milo havia aprendido a amar tanto. A foto tinha sido tirada na cozinha da casa de Aquário, a poucos metros de distância de onde estava. Ele pensou em ir até lá mais as lembranças estavam tão vivas ali mesmo ...

# Flashback #

Camus e Milo acabavam de voltar de mais uma das missões sociais que o Grande Mestre os tinha mandado. Não fazia muito tempo que Camus tinha voltado da Sibéria. Por isso Milo queria cada momento do dia de Camus para recuperarem o tempo perdido, por isso detestava todas as obrigações que tinham que ser cumpridas e tomavam o tempo dos dois. Poxa, ele queria aproveitar e agora vinha mais essa? Não tinham bastado todos os anos separados ? Era inaceitável, definitivamente. Era nisso que ele pensava depois de bater uma foto com a camêra comprada na viagem.

- Sabe Milo, acho que essa sua cara emburrada assusta até a sua mãe.

Camus disse sorrindo enquanto fitava o semblante do escorpiano: os olhos cerrados, o lábio inferior repuxado, os braços cruzados na frente do peito. Era a insatisfação em forma humana. Seria uma cara de meter medo em muita gente, mas não em Camus que chegava a sorrir ao observá-lo.

Milo deu um breve sorriso e logo bufou, desafrouxando o nó da gravata que trajava.

- Uff – disse bufando. – Não acredito que finalmente estamos em casa depois do inferno que foi essa viagem.

- Foi até que bem breve non, mon age ? – Camus disse impassivo.

- Qualquer segundo que eu esteja do seu lado e não possa te abraçar, te beijar e dizer que te amo é totalmente desperdiçado – Milo dizia isso enquanto segurava a mão de Camus, acariciando os dedos lentamente e olhando fundo nos olhos do aquariano. Camus o puxou para um beijo breve e doce, como só os de amor podem ser. Então Milo sussurou ao ouvido do amante.

- Camus nunca mais me deixe – era mais do que um pedido, era uma prece.

Camus sentiu uma pontado no peito. Tinha ouvido os boatos sobre os cavaleiros de Bronze e seus combates com os cavaleiros de Prata. E como um bom aquariano, enxergando sempre longe, se perguntava no que ia acabar tudo aquilo. Sentia realmente que algo bem maior estava por vir. Mais resolveu não preocupar o escorpiano, que agora se aninhava em seus braços. – Não nunca o deixarei. Mesmo que um dia nada mais sobre do meu corpo humano, eu ainda estarei aqui – e apontou para o coração de Milo. – Para sempre. – ele disse isso com a voz tão doce, o sotaque francês se derramando nas palavras. – Eu sempre vou te amar Milo de Escorpião. Nunca se esqueça disso. – logo depois o beijou, decido a não desperdiçar nem um só segundo.

# Fim do Flashback #

Depois daquela doce lembrança revivida, mesmo que fosse só por sua mente, ele entendeu. Então olhou novamente para a sala de Camus, os objetos metodicamente organizados. E não sentia – se mais culpado. De repente pensou que todas aquelas lembranças, eram tudo o que tinha agora. E ele se sentia feliz por pelo menos elas terem acontecido. Não se arrependeu de um só momento que tinha vivido com Camus. Tinha valido a pena. Claro que preferia que ele ainda estivesse vivo mais por enquanto ele não poderia ignorar o resto do mundo e se fechar em sua dor. Foi levantando e tocando todos os objetos da casa, e a cada toque, surgia uma lembrança em sua mente. Momentos felizes ou tristes não importa. O que importava realmente é que eles haviam ocorrido. Miro encaminhou-se até a parte de fora do templo, a brisa leve batia em seus cabelos. Observou o sol brilhando e os rapazes sendo treinados. E foi no exato instante que Hyoga olhou para ele, que ele aceitou.

_Time can bring your down_

_Time can bend your knees._

_Time can break your heart_

_Have you begging please_

_Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,_

_And I know there'll be no more tears in Heaven._

(O tempo pode te trazer para baixo

O tempo pode dobrar seus joelhos

O tempo pode quebrar seu coração

Você implorando perdão

Além da porta, tem paz eu estou certo

E eu sei que não haverão mais lágrimas no céu.)

O tempo ainda podia lhe aprontar muitas. Ele ainda era jovem, ele podia ser vítima de muitas peças da vida. Podia sofrer muito. Mais agora não era a hora disso. Agora ele tinha que secar seu rosto molhado e encontrar a paz novamente, ele não podia mais chorar. A lembrança de Camus estaria sempre com ele e realmente ele esperava que ele estivesse num lugar melhor e que estivesse olhando por Milo de lá de cima.

Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven 

(Porque eu sei, eu não pertenço ao Céu)

Camus estaria sempre com ele. Estava lá naquele exato minuto. Agora ele não podia vê-lo, pois ele já não pertencia ao mesmo lugar que seu aquariano, mais um dia eles iriam se encontrar. Não importa se no Céu, no Inferno, nos Campos Elíseos ou numa das prisões do Submundo, nessa vida ou em outra. Eles iam se encontrar sim e tudo seria como antes. E dessa vez para sempre.

Hehe XD tá mais pra menos mais dá pro gasto non? Juro que não sei escrever angst, eu não sou uma pessoa que saiba descrever tristeza i.i' Mais porque não arriscar ? Tenho que treinar mesmo :P

Reviews \o

Críticas (construtivas please) são bem vindas também :P

Polaris Sama


End file.
